


The God Damn DMMD AU

by uaevuon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU - dramatical murder, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gaming, Gangs, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Robots, Sexual Fantasy, Virtual Reality, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaevuon/pseuds/uaevuon
Summary: Swan, the game master, looked down at Yuuri (or seemed to, as his visor obscured his eyes). His long, silver hair shifted over his shoulders; his blue feathered costume twinkled, its glitter catching the bright, omnipresent lights of the waiting room. His wings ruffled, and the sound of hundreds of birds taking flight followed.“Did you enjoy your game?” Swan asked, as he always did.Yuuri took a deep breath. In his arms, Vicchan appeared to be napping; the All-Mate tended to go into low power mode after Rhyme battles. Yuuri looked up at Swan.“Yeah. It was great,” Yuuri lied.





	The God Damn DMMD AU

**Author's Note:**

> Used in my application for YOI Sci-Fi Zine. I didn't get in, so yall get this ridiculousness. I can be convinced to continue it. Please comment and subscribe if you would like to see more!
> 
> This fic might not make sense if you haven't played/watched Dramatical Murder. It also might not make sense if you have played/watched Dramatical Murder. 
> 
> Warnings: animal trophy in virtual setting (so, fake dead animal), brief description of extreme pain.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join me?” 

Yuuri laughed, and his breath blew back from the allergy mask over his mouth to fog up his glasses. He kicked his legs, hitting the support beam below him. The fire escape rattled and creaked, almost drowning out the sound of Phichit shaking his spray paint bottle. 

“You know I can’t. Mari would kill me.” Yuuri knew Phichit meant no harm; he’d been asking Yuuri to join his gang for years, and by now it was a joke between the two of them. “Besides, I have a job now. I’m an upstanding citizen.”

“Upstanding citizen, my—” Phichit grumbled, before he censored himself with the spray can. Despite the roughness usually expected of a gang leader, Phichit preferred to give off a sweet, approachable persona. It made him twice as terrifying when he was eviscerating someone (which, according to Phichit, had only ever happened once). 

“Come on, don’t be like that. I don’t even game anymore.”

“That’s just because you almost died.” Phichit moved sideways, continuing the white outlines of his gang’s tag. The hamster face started to take shape; then he switched to the green and yellow cans, filling it in. “The real world isn’t nearly as dangerous.”

“Didn’t three of your guys get injured in the last fight?”

Phichit sighed and capped his bottles. “That wasn’t a fight,” he said quietly. 

“What do you mean?” 

Before Phichit could answer, they were interrupted by a distant siren. Or, not so distant; it was coming closer. 

“Oh, fu- fudge!” Phichit jammed the spray cans into his bag. “Get up, Yuuri, we gotta go.” 

Yuuri was already up, and he picked up Vicchan from where the puppy-shaped robot rested at his feet. Vicchan shook himself and asked, in a low, shakily modulated voice, “What’s wrong?” 

“Cops.” 

“Determining fastest escape route.” 

“Thanks, Vicchan, but I’ve got this,” Phichit called, and he raced up the fire escape. Yuuri followed him up; Phichit climbed up onto the roof and reached down to haul Yuuri up from the highest landing. Vicchan clung to his jacket, tiny claws hooking into the polyester. 

“We should keep going,” Phichit suggested. “They’re starting to get used to us escaping to the roofs.” He turned away, checking the nearby buildings for an easy cross, then headed off to the opposite ledge. 

Yuuri followed him for a few blocks, hopping across buildings and climbing trees and gutter drain pipes. After a while, he held Phichit back. “I should get home. I’m gonna go down to the street, I think we’re far enough.” 

“Aww, no more parkour for you?” Phichit struck a pose, which Yuuri assumed was some kind of vintage meme or other. 

Yuuri shook his head, laughing. He stepped forward to hug his friend. “See you later, Phichit.” 

“Mm, of course. Call me,” Phichit said as Yuuri pulled away, and he waved goodbye with his phone in the air. Yuuri always wondered why Phichit never upgraded to a coil strap, but Yuuri supposed it was safer for him. 

Yuuri descended the nearest fire escape; it was a bit run-down and rickety, and he nervously maneuvered a five-foot drop after he hung off the last landing with Vicchan secure in his jacket’s hood. He hit the street and rolled, then got up and headed east toward his neighborhood. 

As he rounded a corner, trying to get out of they alleys, Yuuri heard a sudden high-pitched electrical noise. He winced and sped up into a jog to get past it, but it only got louder, until he felt an all-too-familiar tug behind his ears. “What…” Yuuri looked down at his coil, and saw it lit up, though he hadn’t set any commands. Then, the world around him went white. 

Slowly, white faded to green, not the blue Yuuri was used to seeing in the Rhyme waiting room. Maybe they’d redecorated? But no— the game master was nowhere to be seen. 

Instead, there was a person in what appeared to be a fursuit. Yuuri couldn’t quite tell what it was supposed to be, amongst a confusing mix of patterns, but it was definitely some kind of large cat. 

“There you are. Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting?” the cat-suit said. 

Yuuri balked. “I don’t know who you are, or how you bypassed the waiting room, but I don’t play Rhyme anymore.”

“Don’t give me that shit!” the cat-suit shouted. “There’s only room for one Yuuri in Rhyme and I’m not leaving until I beat you properly.”

“One Yuuri…?” Yuuri blinked a few times then realized, this person must have the same name as him. “You’re not Yuri Plisetsky, are you? You’ve changed a lot. But I mean it, I’m done. You don’t need to beat me.” Yuuri looked down at his coil, ready to decline the game, before Yuri shouted at him. 

“If you drop the game, you’ll die!”

Yuuri’s finger hovered over the [DECLINE] button. “It’s only a game.”

He hit the button. 

…

…

…

Nothing happened. 

Yuuri pressed the button again. And then a few more times, rapidly, for good measure. “What the hell…?

“Round one!” Yuri called. “You attack first. Give me your best shot, I can take it.”

“I told you, I won’t play.”

“Then you forfeit your turn. I’ll attack! Soldier’s Arrow!” 

The false sky above them darkened, pixelated neon clouds blocked out by a volley of arrows. 

Yuuri sighed. “What does that have to do with the catsuit…?” he mused, completely calm. 

Until the arrows struck. 

Rhyme wasn’t supposed to cause any actual injury. Most players would act out the pain of whatever attack they’d been subjected to, hamming it up for the audiences with screaming and rolling on the ground. Some even programmed their avatars to bleed. 

But there was no audience here, and Yuuri was not acting. 

The arrows struck and it felt like fire, piercing through his skin, ripping him open. He screamed, and was brought to his knees as still more arrows rained down upon him, pinning him to the ground. Vicchan yowled behind him, before transforming in a blur of light into his combat avatar, a blue-caped knight in a shining silver helmet. He held up a hand, putting up a force field to defend Yuuri. 

“Auto-defense. What are your orders?” Vicchan asked. His voice echoed inside the helmet. 

Yuuri was still trying to catch his breath. The arrows were dissolving against Vicchan’s barrier, and with them, the pain dissipated, but Yuuri couldn’t forget the sharp stabs that had ripped through his body. He had been in hundreds of Rhyme battles before, but none like this. 

“How do you like that!” Yuri shouted across the space between them. “I learned it from you.”

“I would never hurt someone like this!” Yuuri shouted, but it was strangled; his body, virtual as it was, was in shock. 

“What are your orders?” Vicchan repeated, calm as ever. 

Yuuri looked up, across the way, at Yuri and the ridiculous fursuit. It was made up of all sorts of conflicting cat fur patterns, from leopards to tigers to what appeared to be a tabby housecat’s head on a keychain at Yuri’s hip. Yuuri knew it was all fake, just his digital avatar, but the keychain trophy especially made him feel a bit sick. 

He tried to equate this ruthless fighter before him, with his apparent hacking of the system to cause real, physical pain, and his attempts at badassery via fursuit, to the fifteen-year-old who Yuuri had battled years ago, in his last Junior World Rhyme tournament. It didn’t match up. Yuuri didn’t understand any of this. He didn’t ask for this. And Yuri was singling him out, as if he wanted Yuuri to feel hell, and for what reason? It wasn’t fair! 

“What are your orders?” Vicchan repeated, once more. 

“End this,” Yuuri whispered. 

And Vicchan did. 

\---

Yuuri didn’t remember how the battle ended. Only that one moment, he was giving Vicchan the vaguest order of his life, and the next, he was staring into Swan’s eyes in the Rhyme waiting room. 

Swan, the game master, looked down at Yuuri (or seemed to, as his visor obscured his eyes). His long, silver hair shifted over his shoulders; his blue feathered costume twinkled, its glitter catching the bright, omnipresent lights of the waiting room. His wings ruffled, and the sound of hundreds of birds taking flight followed. 

“Did you enjoy your game?” Swan asked, as he always did. 

Yuuri took a deep breath. In his arms, Vicchan appeared to be napping; the All-Mate tended to go into low power mode after Rhyme battles. Yuuri looked up at Swan. 

“Yeah. It was great,” Yuuri lied. 

“Good. Have a nice day, and please join us again soon.” Swan smiled, and reached out a mesh-gloved hand. Yuuri reached out as well; as soon as their fingers touched, the waiting room melted away. 

Yuuri was lying on his back in the street. Vicchan lay by his side. And over him, a painfully familiar man appeared to be checking his pulse. 

“Oh, you’re alive!” the man said, with apparent glee. His electric blue eyes bored into Yuuri’s very soul; he was precisely as beautiful as Yuuri remembered. 

“I’m not sure of that,” Yuuri mumbled. For in what life would Viktor Nikiforov have come all this way around the world, then through the back alleys of Hasetsu, and stumble upon Yuuri, then care enough to check on him? Yeah, no, Yuuri was probably dead. He must have lost that awful game after all. 

Viktor laughed, oddly warm, and he helped Yuuri stand. His AllMate, the famed poodle Makkachin III, assisted how she could (namely, by getting her head under Yuuri’s back and heaving him up). “I’m Viktor. What’s your name?”

Yuuri stared. He’d played against this man in what was supposed to be his last Rhyme battle, the one in which he almost lost Vicchan. Viktor should know him! Yuuri shook his head and walked off, shrugging off Viktor’s help. He only paused to pick up Vicchan, cradling him as if he were a real puppy. 

“Oh!” Viktor called from behind him. “You’re YuuriOnICE!” He shouted, giving Yuuri’s old player handle. It had been long enough since he’d last played that he was sure he’d have reverted to a guest handle by now, but if that was how Viktor remembered him…

“I didn’t recognize you with your hair down,” Viktor said, catching up to him. Makkachin III kept up close behind, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as her higher-level AI enjoyed the chase. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Mm, I guess so.”

“How have you been? I haven’t seen you in any tournaments.”

“That’s because I haven’t been in any.” 

“What? Why?”

Yuuri shook his head. He didn’t want to explain to his hero, and his biggest most embarrassing crush, why he’d stopped playing the game that tied them together. It hurt too much. 

“But you were just playing now, weren’t you? Though I couldn’t see your opponent…” 

Yuuri shrugged. “I got dragged into it. The game wouldn’t let me decline.”

Viktor’s eyebrows rose. “Is that so…” He sped up, trying to keep pace with Yuuri, who was getting more and more uncomfortable by the moment. If Viktor didn’t leave, Yuuri might end up giving in to his instincts, and doing something they’d both regret. 

“Why are you here?” Yuuri asked. Okay, that plan failed. On to plan B: attempt to socialize with your hero instead of getting on your knees in a back alley and swallowing him like a midnight snack. 

Viktor blinked. He put a finger to his lips, looking confused. “Why wouldn’t I be here?” 

Yuuri stared, then just let it go, continuing to walk. Who was he to question the intentions of Viktor Nikiforov, ViBlade, Prince of the Ice Fields? Yuuri was nobody. Just a loser with too much attachment to his out-of-date AllMate and no real skill in anything, least of all in Rhyme. 

“So, where are you going?” Viktor asked.

“Home.” 

“You sure you don’t want some food, maybe, after that battle? Looks like it was rough.” 

“There’s food at home,” Yuuri said, very reasonably. 

“I could take you out…”

Yuuri looked back, just for a moment. Viktor looked so hopeful, which made no sense at all. “Why?”

Viktor reached up to touch his hair, and tucked a few strands behind his ear. “Because you’re beautiful.”

“Oh.” Oh, okay. Viktor Nikiforov was flirting with him. That made sense. 

…Wait, what? That didn’t make _any_ sense! 

“Sure,” Yuuri agreed. 

_What!!!!!_

Viktor’s face split into a wide smile. “Great! What are you in the mood for?” 

_You_ , Yuuri didn’t say, but it was his first thought. That alleyway snack option was looking more and more plausible. “Um… Here, why don’t you come home with me.”

Viktor’s cheeks pinked, and his eyes sparkled just like his glittering avatar. “Wow! I didn’t expect you to move so fast, but I guess I’ll do my best.” 

“No, no!” Yuuri waved his hands, backtracking. “I just meant, well, my family runs an inn, and my mom is probably already making dinner, so…” 

“Meeting the family, hm? All right, sure.” Viktor stepped forward and linked arms with Yuuri. “Lead the way.”

Yuuri sputtered a bit, intending to try and explain again, but he’d put his foot in his mouth enough. “Yeah, okay.” 

\---

Mari was smoking by the gate when Yuuri arrived home. She raised her eyebrows at him and blew out a puff of pink smoke that smelled like strawberries. “Hm. You haven’t brought a boy home in a while.” 

Viktor held out a hand. “Hello, I’m Viktor.”

Mari took his hand, gripped firmly, and shook. “I know who you are.” 

Yuuri wanted to die. “Let’s go inside.” 

Inside was not better. Inside was Yuuri’s father raving about what a “handsome foreigner” Yuuri had brought home, knowing full well who he was and all the while winking at Yuuri like Viktor wasn’t right there to see it. Inside was Yuuri’s mother getting teary-eyed that her son had finally brought home a boyfriend, and was he staying the night, and were they getting married, and would they have children, and should she make an extra large katsudon for their new family member? 

It was worse when Viktor asked to try out the onsen, and Mari started making suggestive jokes about the required nudity, and offering that he sleep in Yuuri’s room after because the heat of the baths tended to tire people out. 

Either this all went over Viktor’s head, or he was absolutely delighted by it. Yuuri couldn’t tell. 

And yes, he wanted all this. He had fantasized about sharing the onsen with Viktor, and going down on him in the onsen, and sharing his bed with Viktor, and going down on him in bed, and getting married to Viktor, and going down on him at the altar — 

Yuuri cleared his throat. This was getting out of hand. He didn’t think of himself as a very sexual person, but, uhhhhh Viktor was touching his waist. Okay. Wow. That was definitely a caress of the love handle. 

Vicchan, sensing Yuuri’s distress, came over and plopped down in Yuuri’s lap. Great. Yuuri’s robot dog would help conceal his boner. Perfect. (It was not perfect.)

Later, when they eventually did get into the onsen (Yuuri averted his eyes, but he was fairly certain Viktor took a whole eyeful of his ass) Viktor started asking questions again. 

“So why did you stop playing? You’re so good.”

Yuuri snorted. “I’m not that good. You saw how I lost.”

“Your AllMate malfunctioned. You almost lost the cloud-body tether. You couldn’t help that.”

“Yeah, I could.” Yuuri sighed. “Vicchan’s an old model. Really old. I’ve had him since I was a kid; I can’t bear to replace him. So I just keep patching him, but he’s still the same ten-year-old computer. He’s not even AI, technically. I shouldn’t have used him for such a high-stakes game.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being attached to your AllMate,” Viktor said. He frowned for a moment, but then smiled again, conspiratorial. “You want to know a secret?”

Yuuri watched him, dubious. “What kind of secret?”

“About Makkachin.”

“What, don’t tell me she’s that old.”

“She is!” Viktor beamed, even brighter when Yuuri started shaking his head. “I keep updating her chassis so she looks new, and she’s been copied to new drives a few times, and I’ve installed AI programming in a second brain to give her some more independence. But her heart is the same good girl she’s always been.”

“I wish I could do that.” Yuuri shook his head. “Vicchan was already an old model when I got him. They don’t even make the parts for transfer anymore.” He pulled up his knees and hugged them to his chest, curling up on the onsen’s ledge. “It’s part of the reason I work in a junk shop. I keep hoping something will turn up that I can use to convert his data.”

Viktor’s eyebrows pinched together, and he moved closer, offering sympathy. “I hope you can find what you’re looking for.” 

“I just, I worry. Any day he could just — break. And all I have is partial cloud backups, because you can’t put an AllMate’s core programming in the cloud…” Yuuri squeezed his eyes closed, fighting back tears. “That’s why I retired. Rhyme is too hard on him. I’m so lucky he survived today. I didn’t even think I was going to survive it.”

“It’s not like the games can kill you.” 

“They shouldn’t be able to hurt you, either, but I could feel every arrow that punched through me.” Yuuri could feel Viktor jump; the water splashed around them. 

“I’m so sorry. But Rhyme shouldn’t be able to do that.” 

“It shouldn’t. But it did.” Yuuri stood, and he covered up his bits with his towel just in time. “I’m going inside. You can soak a little longer if you’d like.” 

“Yuuri--”

“You picked a weird time to ask me out, Viktor. I’m sorry, I want to say yes, more than anything, but I can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, please comment and subscribe if you would like to see more of this ridiculous idea. Also please look forward to my big bang fic coming in October! It has omegaverse, and magical contracts a la Code Geass, if you're into either of those things.


End file.
